Teoría de las ventanas rotas
Arreglando Ventanas Rotas: Restaurando el Orden y Reduciendo el Crimen en Nuestras Comunidades por George L. Kelling y Catherine Coles es un libro de criminología y sociología urbana publicado en 1996, que habla acerca del crimen y las estrategias para contenerlo o eliminarlo de vecindarios urbanos.George Kelling y Catherine Coles. Fixing Broken Windows: Restoring Order and Reducing Crime in Our Communities, ISBN 0-684-83738-2. El libro El libro está basado en un artículo titulado Ventanas Rotas de James Q. Wilson y George L. Kelling, que apareció en la edición de marzo de 1982 de The Atlantic Monthly. (text version) El título del libro viene del siguiente ejemplo: : "Consideren un edificio con una ventana rota. Si la ventana no se repara, los vándalos tenderán a romper unas cuantas ventanas más. Finalmente, quizás hasta irrumpan en el edificio, y si está abandonado, es posible que sea ocupado por ellos o que prendan fuegos adentro. : O consideren una acera o banqueta. Se acumula algo de basura. Pronto, más basura se va acumulando. Eventualmente, la gente comienza a dejar bolsas de basura de restaurantes de comida rápida o a asaltar coches." Una buena estrategia para prevenir el vandalismo, dicen los autores del libro, es arreglar los problemas cuando aún son pequeños. Repara las ventanas rotas en un período corto, digamos un día o una semana, y la tendencia es que será menos probable que los vándalos rompan más ventanas o hagan más daños. Limpia las banquetas todos los días, y la tendencia será que la basura no se acumulará (o que la basura acumulada sea mucho menor). Los problemas no se intensifican y se evita que los residentes huyan del vecindario. Entonces, la teoría hace dos hipótesis: que los crímenes menores y el comportamiento anti-social serán disminuídos, y que los crímenes de primer grado serán, como resultado, prevenidos. Las críticas a la teoría tienden a enfocarse únicamente en la segunda hipótesis. La teoría en acción El autor del libro, George L. Kelling, fue contratado como consultor para el Departamento de Tránsito de la Ciudad de Nueva York en 1985, y David Gunn implementó medidas robustas para probar la teoría de las Ventanas Rotas. El grafiti fue enfocado intensamente, y el sistema del metro fue limpiado línea por línea y coche por coche de 1984 hasta 1990. Kelling también ha sido contratado como consultor por la policía de Los Ángeles y por el Departamento de Policía de Boston. En 1990, William J. Bratton fue nombrado jefe del Departamento de Tránsito de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Bratton describió a George L. Kelling como su "mentor intelectual", e implementó tolerancia cero a la evasión de multas, métodos de procesamiento de arrestos más sencillos e investigación de antecedentes en cualquier persona arrestada. El alcalde republicano Rudy Giuliani adoptó también esta medida, de manera más firme, en la ciudad de Nueva York, desde su elección en 1993, bajo los programas de "tolerancia cero" y "calidad de vida". Así que, la política de "tolerancia cero" de Giuliani fue parte de conjunto más amplio de reformas, muchas de las cuales, ya estaban avanzando desde 1985. Giuliani hizo que la policía fuera más estricta con las evasiones de pasaje en el metro, detuvo a los que bebían y orinaban en la vía pública y a los "limpia parabrisas" que limpiaban los vidrios de los coches y demandaban remuneración por el servicio. Las tasas de crímenes, menores y mayores, se redujeron significativamente, y continuaron disminuyendo durante los siguientes 10 años (ver: el estudio de las tendencias de crímen en Nueva York por George kelling y William Sousa del 2001).Corman, Hope. Carrots, Sticks and Broken Windows (2002) washington.edu account En Albuquerque, Nuevo México se obtuvo un resultado similar a finales de 1990 con el programa de Calles Seguras. Operando bajo la premisa de que la gente del Oeste de Estados Unidos utiliza los caminos de la misma manera que la gente del este utiliza el metro, los desarrolladores del programa razonaron que la falta de leyes en los caminos tenía el mismo efecto que los problemas individuales de los metros en Nueva York. Este programa fue extensamente revisado por NHTSA y se publicó un estudio.U.S. Department of Transportation - NHTSA - Albuquerque Police Department's SAFE STREETS PROGRAM" DOT HS 809 278 Críticos de la Teoría Los críticos apuntan al hecho de que las tasas de crímenes también bajaron en muchas otras ciudades de EE. UU. durante 1990, tanto en las que adoptaran políticas de "tolerancia cero" como en las que no.Bernard E. Harcourt, "Illusion of Order: The False Promise of Broken Windows Policing" (Harvard 2001) ISBN 0-674-01590-8. asimismo, otros críticos, como Loic Wacquant en su Libro "carceles de la miseria" Wacquant, L (2000) "las carceles de la miseria" Buenos aires:manantial (2000) han argumentado que los efectos de la política de "tolerancia cero" ha servido de escudo legal para practicas discriminatorias hacia los afrodescendientes en Nueva York, asi como una manera de direccionar los aspectos mas represivos de las practicas policiales hacia los barrios mas pobres de la ciudad. argumenta Wacquant que la "tolerancia cero" no se aplica contra los delitos informaticos o económicos (cometidos por individuos pertenecientes a clases pudientes), si no que sirve para criminalizar y restringir los derechos legales de los ciudadanos mas pobres de la ciudad, representativo de lo cual son practicas como el "stop and catch" que da el privilegio a la policía de requisar y detener a quien desee, basado muchas veces en estereotipos raciales o de clase. Otros estudios resaltan que los efectos de "tolerancia cero" en los crímenes de primer grado son difíciles de desasociar de otras iniciativas que ocurrieron durante el mismo periodo. Estas iniciativas fueron 1) las reformas policiacas descritas arriba, 2) programas que le dieron trabajo a más de 500,000 en un momento de auge económico, y 3) cupones para alojamiento que le permitieron a familias de escasos recursos trasladarse a mejores vecindarios. Explicaciones alternativas que han sido promocionadas incluyen: * La disminución de la epidemia al crack. * El crecimiento sin relación en la población de las prisiones debido a las Leyes de droga de Rockefeller. * Que el número de hombres entre 16 y 24 años estaba disminuyendo debido a cambios demográficos y a que el aborto se legalizó. Entre académicos, David Thacher (Profesor Asistente del Departamento de Planeación Pública Urbana y Policiaca de la Universidad de Míchigan) dijo en un artículo del 2004 que:Thacher, David. (2004) "Order Maintenance Reconsidered". "...las ciencias sociales no han sido amables con la teoría de las ventanas rotas. Varios académicos han re-analizado los estudios iniciales que parecían soportarla ... Otros presionaron con nuevos y más sofisticados estudios de la relación entre desorden y crimen. El más prominente entre ellos concluye que la relación entre desorden y crímenes de primer grado es modesta, e incluso que esa relación es el producto de fuerzas sociales más fundamentales." Thacher continua diciendo que: "Estas críticas a la teoría de las ventanas rotas todavía no han desacreditado a las políticas del mantenimiento del orden con los políticos o con el público en general." En el libro Más Armas, Menos Crimen (University of Chicago Press, 2000), el economista John Lott, Jr. examinó el uso de la teoría de las ventanas rotas y las políticas policiacas orientadas a la resolución de problemas y la comunidad en ciudades con población mayor a 10,000 personas durante dos décadas. Encontró que el impacto de estas políticas no era consistente entre diferentes tipos de crímenes. Describió el patrón como casi "aleatorio". Lott encontró que estas medidas estaban en realidad asociadas con el asesinato y el robo de automóviles y el aumento de las violaciones y la caída de hurto. El aumento de las tasas de detención, políticas que afirman el proceso de contratación policiaca y las leyes que permitían una mejor aplicación de las leyes eran mucho más importantes para explicar los cambios en las tasas de delincuencia. En el libro Freakonomics, el economista Steven D. Levitt y el co-autor Stephen J. Dubner ponen en duda la noción de que la teoría de las ventanas rotas era la única responsable de la caída de la criminalidad en Nueva York. El notó que antes de 1990 el aborto fue legalizado. Las mujeres que estaban menos preparadas para educar niños (las pobres, adictas e inestables) pudieron obtener abortos, así que el número de niños nacidos en familias disfuncionales fue decreciendo. La mayoría de los crimenes en Nueva York son cometidos por hombres entre 16 y 24 años; cuando este grupo demográfico decreció, la tasa de crímenes le siguió. Sin embargo, el columnista Steve Sailer señaló algunas fallas en el análisis de Levitt y Dubner; refutaciones de su análisis también aparecieron en publicaciones de The Wall Street Journal y The Economist. La primera cita a economistas del Banco de la Reserva General de Bostón, que dicen, "no hay bases estadísticas para creer que los hipotéticos jóvenes que fueron abortados como fetos hubieran sido más propensos a cometer crímenes si hubieran llegado a la edad adulta que los jóvenes reales que sí nacieron." También, el asesinato entre aquellas generaciones donde se permitía el aborto (Roe contra Wade) era, en algunos estados, 3.1 veces mayor que en las generaciones nacidas antes de la legalización del aborto. Estos datos muestran que el crimen aumentó después de la legalización del aborto, contradiciendo las conclusiones de Levitt y Dubner. Además, el aumento en las tasas de encarcelamiento también tiene que ver con la reducción en las tasas de criminalidad discutidas por Levitt y Dubner; las vicisitudes del crack también están relacionadas con el aumento y la disminución de las tasas de criminalidad del periodo en discusión. En la edición de Invierno del 2006 del Law Review de la Universidad de Chicago, Bernard Harcourt y Jens Ludwig buscaron en el programa del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano y de Vivienda que traslado a inquilinos del centro de la ciudad de Nueva York a vecindarios más ordenados. La teoría de las ventanas rotas sugeriría que estos inquilinos cometerían menos crímenes en su nueva ubicación, debido a las condiciones más estables en las calles. Harcourt y Ludwig encontraron en cambio que los inquilinos continuaron cometiendo el mismo número de crímenes. En un estudio posterior, en el 2007, llamado "Reefer Madness" en la revista Criminología y Política Pública, Harcourt y Ludwig encontraron más evidencia confirmando que la reversión promedial explica de manera completa los cambios en las tasas de criminalidad en los diferentes precintos de Nueva York durante 1990. En desarrollo de software Andrew Hunt y David Thomas utilizan la teoría de las ventanas rotas como una metáfora para evitar la entropía en el desarrollo de software.Andrew Hunt and David Thomas, The Pragmatic Programmer Addison Wesley, ISBN 0-201-61622-X, 1999. Item 4 (of 22 tips) is Don't Live with Broken Windows. El término también ha ido encontrando su lugar en el desarrollo de sitios web. Referencias Véase también * Eli B. Silverman. NYPD Battles Crime: Innovative Strategies in Policing. Northeastern University Press, 1999. * William J. Bratton. Turnaround: How America's Top Cop Reversed the Crime Epidemic. Random House, 1998. * Wesley G. Skogan. Disorder and Decline: Crime and the Spiral of Decay in American Neighborhoods. University of California Press, 1990. * Bernard E. Harcourt. "Illusion of Order: The False Promise of Broken Windows Policing". Harvard University Press 2001. * John E. Eck & Edward R. Maguire, "Have Changes in Policing Reduced Violent Crime?" in Alfred Blumstein and Joel Wallman, eds. The Crime Drop in America, rev. ed. Cambridge University Press, 2006. * Malcolm Gladwell. The Tipping Point: How Little Things Can Make a Big Difference. Back Bay Books, 2002. ISBN 0-316-34662-4 Enlaces externos * [http://legalaffairs.org/webexclusive/debateclub_brokenwindows1005.msp Legal Affairs magazine] - a review of the criticisms of the broken windows theory. * Shattering "Broken Windows": An Analysis of San Francisco's Alternative Crime Policies. - An Article by Center on Juvenile and Criminal Justice detailing crime reduction in San Francisco achieved via alternative crime policies. * A critique of the role of the police in reducing crime rates Categoría:Teorías sociológicas Categoría:Libros de 1996 Categoría:Prevención del crimen de:Broken-Windows-Theorie en:Broken windows theory fr:Théorie de la vitre brisée he:תאוריית החלונות השבורים hu:„Betört ablak”-elv it:Teoria delle finestre rotte ja:割れ窓理論 ko:깨진 유리창 이론 pl:Teoria rozbitych okien pt:Teoria das Janelas Partidas ru:Теория разбитых окон sv:Broken Windows uk:Теорія розбитих вікон zh:破窗效应